2020 Atlantic hurricane season (Vile)
The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was a highly active Atlantic hurricane season that saw 17 named storms, 9 hurricanes, and 5 major hurricanes. Due to a moderate La Nina event, activity was above average. It was the most active season since 2017, with activity spanning from June to November, which saw 18 tropical cyclones form. The season ran from June 1 to November 30, and tropical activity was confined to these dates, with Arthur forming on June 22, and Rene, the last storm, dissipating on November 19. Below average wind shear and warm waters allowed for above-average activity. The season had many notable storms. In June, Tropical Storm Arthur caused flooding in Mexico. In August, Tropical Storm Fay impacted Haiti and the Bahamas, Hurricane Gonzalo was a strong Category 3 Hurricane, and Hurricane Hanna struck Texas as a Category 1 Hurricane. In September, Hurricane Kyle devastated parts of Mexico, only for reconstruction to be impaired by Hurricane Nana later that month. In October, Hurricane Paulette struck Florida as a Category 1 Hurricane. And in November, Hurricane Rene became an extremely intense Category 5 hurricane in the Caribbean and struck the United States as a major hurricane. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/06/2016 till:26/06/2016 color:TS text:"Arthur (TS)" from:03/07/2016 till:05/07/2016 color:TS text:"Bertha (TS)" from:05/07/2016 till:16/07/2016 color:C2 text:"Cristobal (C2)" from:30/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 color:TS text:"Dolly (TS)" from:03/08/2016 till:05/08/2016 color:TS text:"Edouard (TS)" from:09/08/2016 till:10/08/2016 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:14/08/2016 till:17/08/2016 color:TS text:"Fay (TS)" from:21/08/2016 till:02/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Gonzalo (C3)" from:23/08/2016 till:27/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Hanna (C1)" barset:break from:28/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 color:TS text:"Isaias (TS)" from:02/09/2016 till:12/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Josephine (C4)" from:10/09/2016 till:14/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Kyle (C3)" from:15/09/2016 till:29/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Laura (C1)" from:16/09/2016 till:22/09/2016 color:TS text:"Marco (TS)" from:24/09/2016 till:03/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Nana (C4)" from:06/10/2016 till:10/10/2016 color:TS text:"Omar (TS)" from:21/10/2016 till:28/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Paulette (C1)" barset:break from:29/10/2016 till:31/10/2016 color:TD text:"Seventeen (TD)" from:13/11/2016 till:19/11/2016 color:C5 text:"Rene (C5)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season officially started on June 1, 2020. It was an above average season that produced 18 Tropical Cyclones, 17 Named Storms, 9 Hurricanes and 5 Major hurricanes. The first storm, Tropical Storm Arthur, formed on June 22. The last storm, Hurricane Rene, dissipated on November 19. There were many factors that contributed to the activity of the season. One of the most significant factors was the dissipation of the El Niño that had inhibited activity in 2019, and the transition to a moderate La Niña event. While moisture and sea surface temperatures were above average, wind shear remained at near average levels for parts of the season, which may have inhibited some tropical cyclones, especially in the late July to mid-August time frame. The season began with Tropical Storm Arthur on June 22, in the Bay of Campeche. In July, three tropical cyclones formed - Bertha, Cristobal, and Dolly. Activity in August initially struggled with Tropical Storms Edouard and Fay, but eventually, conditions favored the intensification of Hurricanes Gonzalo and Hanna, and the development of Tropical Storm Isaias by the end of the month. Conditions became increasingly favorable in September, with the formation of five named storms - Josephine, Kyle, Laura, Marco, and Nana. All of them were hurricanes except for Marco. Activity began to slow in October, with the formation of three tropical cyclones: Omar, Paulette, and Tropical Depression Seventeen. However, in November, conditions favored the formation of Hurricane Rene, which became the strongest Atlantic hurricane ever recorded in the month. The season's activity was reflected with an ACE rating of approximately 157 units, which is considered above average. Broadly speaking, ACE is a measure of the power of a tropical or subtropical storm multiplied by the length of time it existed. Therefore, a storm with a longer duration, such as Gonzalo, will have high values of ACE. It is only calculated for full advisories on specific tropical and subtropical systems reaching or exceeding wind speeds of 39 mph (63 km/h). Storms Tropical Storm Arthur A tropical wave merged with a low-pressure area in the Caribbean. This newly formed low-pressure area moved westward, over the Yucatan Peninsula. This low moved into the Bay of Campeche, where conditions were mostly favorable for development, and Tropical Depression One formed on June 22. It quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Arthur and steadily intensified to peak winds of 60 mph. Shortly after its peak, Arthur's circulation became exposed as it entered an area of stronger wind shear. Arthur weakened and made landfall in Tampico, Mexico on June 25 with winds of 45 mph. Arthur quickly weakened over the high mountains and dissipated on June 26. Tropical Storm Bertha A well-defined low-pressure area moved across the United States. The national hurricane center marked this unusual occurrence on their TWO, stating that a TC could form if a closed center formed. The low approached the outer banks and began to rapidly develop as it made contact with water, developing into Tropical Depression Two while still located over the banks. Moving offshore, it intensified into Tropical Storm Bertha later that day. Moderate wind shear prevented any further intensification despite an organized appearance. Bertha transitioned into a post-tropical cyclone on July 5 while located south of Newfoundland. The movement of Bertha up the east coast caused some issues during that year's 4th of July celebration. Hurricane Cristobal A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on June 30. Despite unfavorable wind shear, the wave remained well-defined as it reached the western MDR in early July, where shear relaxed. Rapid development occurred and Tropical Depression Three formed on July 5 and rapidly intensified into Tropical Storm Cristobal. Despite proximity to dry air, Cristobal quickly developed a sturdy core, preventing any intrusion, as it intensified into a hurricane on July 7. As Cristobal intensified, it approached the Lesser Antilles, causing hurricane warnings to be issued. Cristobal peaked as it approached the islands on July 9, with winds of 110 mph, nearly a major hurricane. Shortly after peaking, Cristobal began an eyewall replacement cycle, which allowed dry air to enter the circulation and induce rapid weakening. Cristobal weakened down to 65 mph before it mixed out the Saharan air, allowing it to gradually re-intensify. On July 13, Cristobal re-intensified into a hurricane with a massive eye. The hurricane weaved around Bermuda, causing some hurricane-force gusts on the island. After this, Cristobal weakened below hurricane status on July 16, and became extratropical on July 16. Tropical Storm Dolly Another tropical wave crossed the tropical Atlantic in late July. Gradually organizing, it developed into Tropical Depression Four on July 30. The depression intensified into Tropical Storm Dolly on July 31, despite strong wind shear. The storm peaked with winds of 45 mph as it passed through the Leeward Islands before wind shear greatly increased. The storm's circulation became completely detached from the convection and was therefore declared a remnant low on August 1. The remnants of Dolly eventually aided in the formation of Tropical Storm Edouard a few days later. Tropical Storm Edouard A low-pressure area separated from a trough on July 31. The system meandered around the Bahamas for a few days, merging with the remnants of Dolly and getting better organized up until August 3, when it transitioned into Tropical Depression Five. It intensified into Tropical Storm Edouard on August 4, before an upper-level low induced strong wind shear over the storm. Despite the shear, Edouard gradually intensified to 45 mph winds, before it moved east. The low-level circulation detached from the convection which headed off to the east on August 5. The remnant circulation of Edouard later approached Florida, causing disturbed weather. Tropical Storm Fay A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on August 1. No further development occurred until it reached the Leeward Islands when it became much better organized. Tropical Depression Six was declared south of Puerto Rico on August 9. The system was forecast to pass over Haiti and reach the gulf stream as a hurricane, but unexpectedly, the system's circulation dissipated over Hispaniola, and the well-defined low remained. The remnants moved through the Bahamas, gradually getting better organized in low wind shear. As the storm moved through the Bahamas, it was re-declared a Tropical Depression on August 13. Twelve hours later, it finally intensified into Tropical Storm Fay. Fay accelerated through the Gulf Stream while gradually intensifying. Fay peaked on August 15, with 60 mph winds, as an eye feature became visible for a short time. After this, colder waters resulted in Fay beginning extratropical transition, completing this on August 17. Hurricane Gonzalo A tropical wave spawned Tropical Depression Seven on August 21. Late that night, it strengthened into Tropical Storm Gonzalo. Gradual intensification occurred, with Gonzalo becoming a hurricane on August 24. Gonzalo then fluctuated between hurricane and tropical storm status for a short time as wind shear briefly impacted the system. When Gonzalo moved north of the Leeward Islands, the system began to rapidly intensify due to being in very favorable conditions, becoming the first major of the season on August 27. Despite being forecast to reach Category 4 intensity, an eyewall replacement cycle capped Gonzalo at winds of 125 mph. Gonzalo then began to accelerate away from land, fluctuating in strength. Gonzalo retained hurricane intensity until it became post-tropical on September 2, and it dipped south into the Azores, causing hurricane conditions there. The remnant cyclone dissipated on September 5. Hurricane Hanna A low-pressure area developed near the coast of Cuba on August 21. It gradually moved northwest, developing in spite of dry air. Tropical Depression Eight formed on August 23, and it intensified into Tropical Storm Hanna 12 hours later. Despite very warm waters and somewhat low wind shear, dry air kept Hanna from doing rapid intensification. Gradual intensification occurred, however. Hanna became much better organized as it entered the western Gulf of Mexico, and it strengthened into a hurricane on August 26. After this, it intensified slightly more to peak winds of 80 mph before making landfall in Port O'Connor, Texas, at peak intensity. Hanna did not survive long after landfall, and was declared a remnant low on August 27. Tropical Storm Isaias A tropical wave moved across the Atlantic basin. The wave went mostly unnoticed due to Hurricane Gonzalo and other systems of higher priority until it began developing lots of convection on August 26. It moved over the Lesser Antilles and developed into a Tropical Depression on August 28. In favorable conditions, it intensified into Tropical Storm Isaias, marking the first use of the name for a tropical cyclone. Isaias gradually intensified to peak winds of 50 mph before it entered cooler waters and began to move northeast. Isaias became post-tropical on September 1. Hurricane Josephine A tropical wave emerged off the coast on August 31. The wave passed south of Cape Verde without developing, but developed on September 2 and intensified into a Tropical Storm, earning the name Josephine. Josephine intensified into a hurricane on September 5 and continued to intensify in response to low wind shear. Josephine became increasingly symmetric and a large, circular eye developed. Based on this, Josephine was upgraded to a major hurricane on September 7. It peaked early on September 8, with 140 mph winds, before cooler waters induced weakening. Josephine executed a cyclonic loop as it interacted with a non-tropical low in the vicinity, and it weakened below hurricane status on September 11. The next day, Josephine was declared post-tropical. Hurricane Kyle Main Article: Hurricane Kyle A Tropical wave emerged off the African coast and was not initially monitored for development. On September 8, the wave was in the Caribbean and was getting better organized. Thus, NHC began advising on it. A Tropical Depression formed on September 10, north of Nicaragua. Only 12 hours later, the Depression intensified into Tropical Storm Kyle and made landfall on the Yucatan Peninsula. The storm weakened to a Tropical Depression faster than anticipated and was predicted to dissipate before reaching the Bay of Campeche. However, Kyle survived the passage and re-intensified into a tropical storm. A tremendous burst of convection on September 12 allowed for Kyle to begin rapid intensification as it executed an unusual counterclockwise loop due to a nearby high-pressure area. A symmetrical eye appeared on satellite, signifying Kyle was an intense hurricane. Kyle peaked on September 13, with winds of 120 mph, before making landfall again on the Yucatan. Despite being forecast to survive the passage and potentially threaten Cuba as a Category 4 hurricane, Kyle collapsed over the Yucatan and was declared a remnant low on September 14. Hurricane Laura Laura developed on September 15, from a westward-moving tropical wave. Intensifying slightly, Laura made landfall on the Dominican Republic on September 16. Laura then emerged over the Bahamas, where it intensified into a hurricane on September 19. This would be short-lived however as Laura passed over cooler waters and weakened back to a Tropical Storm. However, it was able to re-intensify into a hurricane a day or so later due to decreased wind shear. This is when Laura peaked, on September 23, with winds of 85 mph. Laura fluctuated in strength for the next couple of days while moving around the gulf stream, before eventually beginning to accelerate north, hitting Massachusetts as a minimal hurricane and Nova Scotia as a strong tropical storm on September 28, before becoming extratropical on September 29. Tropical Storm Marco A tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa on September 15. The wave was well-defined, and it developed quickly in favorable conditions. Tropical Depression Thirteen formed on September 16. It eventually intensified into Tropical Storm Marco and continued on a westward track. Marco gradually intensified to peak winds of 60 mph, before a gradual increase in wind shear prevented further strengthening. On September 21, wind shear increased significantly, accelerating the weakening. Marco weakened to a tropical depression early on September 22 and dissipated that evening. Hurricane Nana A second tropical wave followed the wave that became Tropical Storm Marco. Due to proximity to Marco, the wave did not develop much over several days. Unlike Marco however, this wave took a direct westward track and was monitored for development on September 21, as Marco weakened and moved away. In more favorable conditions, the wave developed into Tropical Storm Nana on September 24, east of the Leeward Islands. With low wind shear and warm ocean temperatures, intensification seemed likely, and that is what happened. On September 26, Nana was upgraded to hurricane status briefly. However, Nana's first eye collapsed and it weakened back to a tropical storm. It re-intensified into a hurricane on September 28. With a better-defined eye, Nana intensified more consistently. Nana continued west and was upgraded to major hurricane status on September 30. Shortly after being upgraded, Nana's eye shrunk as rapid intensification occurred. Nana reached peak intensity on October 1, as a Category 4 hurricane with 155 mph winds. Land interaction with the mountains of Honduras and Nicaragua prevented Nana from attaining Category 5 status. Nana began to weaken as it interacted with dry air, before making its first landfall on the Yucatan Peninsula as a Category 3 hurricane. Nana weakened considerably and was only a tropical storm when it emerged off the coast. But it strengthened again and was upgraded to a hurricane for the final time on the afternoon of October 2. After making landfall in Veracruz as a minimal hurricane, Nana rapidly decayed, and completely dissipated on October 3. Tropical Storm Omar A large trough existed in the Atlantic in early October. On October 3, a part of it broke off, and a low pressure developed from this area. Rapidly shedding any frontal features, it developed into Tropical Depression Fifteen on October 6, and it quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Omar. Omar initially moved north but was forced east by another trough emerging off the U.S coast. Omar peaked with 45 mph winds on October 7, before maintaining intensity as it transitioned into a post-tropical cyclone on October 10. Omar's remnants eventually impacted Europe as a post-tropical cyclone. Hurricane Paulette A large convective area in the southern Caribbean interacted with a tropical wave, which resulted in rotation. On October 21, Tropical Storm Paulette formed. There was not much time for Paulette to intensify before it made landfall in Nicaragua. Paulette weakened to a Tropical Depression on October 23, but emerged off the coast that night and re-intensified into a Tropical Storm. In more favorable conditions, Paulette developed banding features and an eye. Paulette peaked on October 26, with winds of 80 mph, before it made landfall near Tampa, Florida. Due to unfavorable conditions east of Florida, Paulette transitioned into a strong post-tropical cyclone on October 28, and intensified to hurricane force as it struck the Carolinas a day or so later. Tropical Depression Seventeen A poorly defined tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on October 21. Due to unfavorable conditions, the wave did not develop further until it approached the Lesser Antilles, where marginally favorable conditions allowed for Tropical Depression Seventeen to form, on October 29. Wind shear plagued the Depression through its life, and it was never anticipated to become a Tropical Storm. Seventeen dissipated on October 31. Hurricane Rene A non-tropical low-pressure area developed over Nicaragua on November 10. Within fairly favorable conditions, development was anticipated by the National Hurricane Center. As the low-pressure area emerged into the Caribbean sea, low wind shear and warm waters allowed for organization, and a Tropical Depression formed on November 13. Shortly after, it was upgraded into a Tropical Storm, and named Rene. Rene began to intensify in response to continued favorable conditions, developing a central dense overcast as it moved east. on November 14, Rene turned around and moved west in response to an extratropical system. Rene intensified into a hurricane that night due to the formation of an eye, and recon data. The next day it was a major hurricane, and it reached its peak on November 14 as a Category 5 hurricane, the first in the month of November in almost a century. Rene moved north as it fluctuated in strength until unfavorable conditions in the Gulf of Mexico caused Rene to rapidly deteriorate. On November 18, Rene made landfall in Florida as a disorganized Category 3 hurricane. Accelerating over the United States, Rene transitioned into an extratropical cyclone on November 19, ending the 2020 Atlantic hurricane season. Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2020. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2026 season. This is the same list used for the 2014 season. Storms were named Isaias, Paulette, and Rene for the first time in 2020. Names that were not assigned are marked in gray. Retirement The World Meteorological Organization retired three names in the spring of 2021: Kyle, Nana, and Rene. They were replaced in the 2026 season by Keanu, Natalie, and Ryan, respectively. Category:Neutral season Category:VileMaster Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Retired storms Category:Costly storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes Category:2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season